Wikitroid talk:Requests for access/RoyboyX 4
Help with the template, plz? --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 02:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Percent changing Roy, why did you change the percent needed for success from 80% to 100%? ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 20:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I never did. I thought I was puttin I had 100% support when I removed your post and Mr. Anon voted. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'य'ल'ड़'का'ए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I see. ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento]]~ 21:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Withdrawal I would like to withdraw this application. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 00:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't quite see why. Roy, I (and from what I can see, the whole wiki) have nothing against you, personally. It's your attitude that we can't stand. Your contributions to this wiki are good, excellent even, but your behavior isn't half as good. If you put in a little more effort to communicate instead of assuming, because you know what they say about assuming; it makes an ass out of u (you) and mi (me). Anyway, if you put a little of your zealous (as Admiral Sakai rightly puts it) editing prowess into communicating and compromising, you would have the admin position in no time. I would suggest against being hasty in big changes. Discuss things calmly. And if you find yourself in a rage, expel into a pillow or something. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar. I hope to see your improvement over these coming weeks. Please don't fall into your usual rut again. With all the respect I can muster: ~[[User:Perfento|'Perfento']]~ 02:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Too bad. I'm never running for admin again. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 13:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I have to be doing packing and stuff, so I gotta make this quick. You could be a good admin eventually, but you have to lower the paranoia a bit. We aren't out here to bite you, contrary to popular belief. And when somebody does truly bite (make sure you figure out the difference). :Also before you make a serious accusation somebody of being a sockpuppet and it isn't blatant (like VANDAL21 and VANDAL22), have somebody use checkuser. :Speaking of admins, I'm going to be on dial-up Internet for two weeks and probably won't be on the computer much, if at all at this time. Either HK or Ex needs to pick up the slack in case of a vandal, or somebody shoot FastLizard4 an email. And I better not return to a great conflict or something else stupid like that. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I explained the reason for my paranoia on my user page. And I do use checkusers, contrary to popular belief. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 22:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Then you should have stated you did a checkuser on their talk page. I already know why you have the paranoia, but I had to make it quick (there was food involved), which is why I didn't even remember to finish my sentence. I was saying, that you are being paranoid of people who aren't even out to get you. And who cares if somebody calls you a name or is persistent in calling you that name, just calmly tell them to stop or have somebody else do it for you (no shame in a mediator). If they obviously don't care about the wiki, then they will be banned. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC)